Forum:IGN = lame
I despise IGN Why? Because they do not rate every game about the same glitches, problems, or fails, and often give only First Person Shooters an 'Excellent' score. Now, I'm not trying to complain, but I'm just wondering if anyone else is as fed up with IGN as me. Take Dragon's Dogma itself. 7.5? Really? Let's just start with the first thing they rated: Presentation 7/10, for terrible character models, and uninspired lore. Now i have to admit, characters aren't the best in history, but terrible? Please. Why isnt Call of Duty docked for their awful character models? And for any COD fans out there, be honest. They suck. On to the second: Graphics 6/10, for 'serious graphical glitches that cannot be ignored'. Now i also have to admit here, that there are two that are always present: feet passing through capes, and arms passing through a Magick Shield. But let's think about this, how much does this actually take away from the graphics? Should we try maybe 1 or 2 points off? 4 is absurd. The scenery, buildings, nature, and monsters all being incredible should more than make up for these meager mistakes that are very easily ignored, and after only minutes are forgotten. And to prove my point here, why was Skyrim not docked points for the glitch that instead of slitting a man's throat, sometimes you slit his eyes? Glitch much? If you dont believe me i'm sure there's proof somehwere on the interwebs. The third: Sound 7/10 for the 'japanese guitar rock that gives way to a predictable orchestral score for the actual game'. Now i have Dark Arisen, so i said a not-so-solemn goodbye to the old title screen music (that is in english). But who, who has played this game, has killed a Boss and not felt like a God as the music blasted trumpets at your success? This game's music knows when to be quiet, peaceful, or downright awesome. Now i don't much like to keep comparing this game to other games, but to prove my point that IGN doesnt rate fairly, where is the soundtrack of COD at? The only reward sound-wise you get in COD is is a few beats as your bullets hit your foe. Yay. Fourth: Gameplay 8/10. This is the one i mostly agree with, although I think it should be a 9/10, as the character progression is engrossing enough that all I want to do is persist, Bosses are fun yet challenging, making me want to persist, and new armors are cool and effective enough to make me want to (you guessed it) persist. Fifth: Lasting Appeal 8.5/10, the other i mostly agree with. But let's all be honest, this game's lasting appeal is 10/10. Anyone who has put enough time in to realize this game is awesome has pumped at least , AT LEAST, 50 hours. As I stated in the Gameplay section, everything about this simply makes me want to keep going, win, and then go some more to win some more. Now, I seriously don't mean to complain, i just wanted to put my opinion out there to see if i am alone in thinking this, or if other people are sick of IGN not rating games around everything that is right or wrong with them. I feel ya bro. Honestly, sites like IGN and Gamespot are all very connected to the companies games their rating. I usually use multiple sites to determine a median score of how great a game is. Don't just stick to one. I usually more often than find a game pretty great that was given an otherwise rediculous score. At the end of the day, review sites are just opinion of the person conducting the review, and those indivudals are not exactly PhD's in game review. To be honest, I'll rate Dragon's Dogma as a 7.5-8/10. However, my ratings are a lot harsher than most people (COD probably gets like 4-5/10 for me). I loved what they did with the soundtrack, japanese composers are amazing when working with experimental styles of music and DD is no exception. The gameplay itself is a 10/10 for me. It combines Dark Souls with Shadow of Colosseus and Monster Hunter, and the fighting remains fluid, fast-paced, and enjoyable. On top of that, the limit of 3 skills really makes you have to choose what you want to take into battle with you. This was a great idea given the diversity of the enemies you find, forcing you to choose your skills wisely based on the enemies you will be fighting in your quests. The one thing I found was that it got pretty easy after awhile, maybe because I spent too much time doing sidequests and overleveled or maybe its because I came from a Dark Souls background. Nonetheless, traveling with companions is a welcome relief after all the time spent traveling alone in the Souls games. The boss and miniboss fights are great fun, and gives you that SoC and MH feel. Overall, what I learned is that you should never trust online sites for opinions regarding games. It all boils down to how you feel and what your impressions are playing games. Visiting those sites and listening to their opinions will ruin your gaming experience, as you will always be playing with those negative comments in mind. I never visit those sites anymore, and my gaming experience has improved greatly. Play with a clean slate, and let YOUR experiences decide whether or not the game is good. -Kokurokoki Comments #1 I rate this game 0/10. The only reason I'm even playing it is because a so called friend started it up and got the first achievement. Now my OCD compels me to get the rest. I've only got 2 more and I've been playing for 263 hours and 33 minutes according to the in game clock. #2 Personally, I'd rate this game 8,5/10 due to having some issues here and there, but also at the same time being amazingly addictive and fun. Sure it gets repeitive but boy is it fun! Graphics wise... I'd say 8/10 not bad, but not great, primary problem being capes and how not all of them are modeled properly. Character models are not perfect but neither do they make you throw your guts out in disgust. The soundtrack is pure bliss and utterly amazing. In general boss fights are unfogottable and make you come back for more, time and time again. Combat however, does against multiple enemies get very hettic and keeping your cool and focus is extremely difficult. Pawns, however, could've been done better, they serve their purpose in most fights, but in difficult fights they're nothing more than something else for enemies to land their attacks on. -Kollatius Kollatius (talk) 18:03, July 9, 2014 (UTC)